


You Said (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Bellamy and Y/N are in a secret relationship and she gets pregnant.





	You Said (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; pregnancy, vomit, swearing, angst+fluff

I quickly got out of my mattress and ran out of the tent. The nausea was bothering me for a while and I felt queasy. I bent over, letting all of the fluids come out of my mouth. Bellamy heard me gagging from inside the tent, came right by my side and started rubbing my back. 

‘You okay babe?’ he asked sympathetically as he continued to rub my back. I nodded, breathing hard as I tried to catch my breath.

‘I probably didn’t cook the meat well enough.’ I said as I got back in the tent. I grabbed a bottle of water and tried to rinse the bitter taste out of my mouth. 

Bellamy followed me inside the tent. ‘You’ve been throwing up a lot lately. Maybe Clarke can help you.’

‘It’s probably a stomach flu or food poisoning or something. I’ll be alright’ I smiled lightly as Bellamy looked at me with sorrowfulness. 

He slowly nodded, leaning up to me and kissed my forehead. ‘Okay, just make sure you get some sleep. I’ll stay awake just in case you need me.’ 

‘Thanks Bell.’ I snuggled into my blanket and closed my eyes. 

It’s been two months since the last time I had my period and it’s been almost five days since I started throwing up. I didn’t need a doctor to tell me I was pregnant. And I could never tell Bellamy that I was. 

Being in a secret relationship with Bellamy meant that pregnancy wasn’t something to consider. In a time of war, we didn’t have time to be in a relationship, let alone taking care of a baby. As a leader, Bellamy and I had to take care of our people and that meant that we had to prioritize the people at camp and not ourselves.

With all the excuses that being a leader was the reason we were a secret, deep down I felt like Bellamy just didn’t love me. I mean Octavia and Lincoln are in a relationship and they’re doing just fine. Matter of fact, they’re not even from the same clan. 

But it was too late. I was pregnant with Bellamy’s child and there was no escape from that. I had an option of telling Bellamy the “big news” but I knew that it will just crush him. The camp is already struggling trying to survive with the grounder out to kill us. We didn’t need a baby to keep track of either. Besides, I couldn’t live with the rejection from someone I loved.

Next morning, I woke up and saw that Bellamy already left. This was the perfect time to pack and leave camp before he came back. I just grabbed the things I needed and snuck into the woods. There was a bunker that Clarke found in the woods a while back so I decided I should stay there for now until I find somewhere else to hide.

I heard noises coming from nearby as I hid behind a tree, trying to locate where the voices were coming from. It was Jasper and Finn with a gun and a hog on Finn’s shoulder. They must of went hunting for our next meal, I thought to myself.

They slowly walked away as their laughter and voices got quieter, getting further away from where I was. I sighed in relief as I turned around and bumped into something. Of course, it was Bellamy. 

‘What are you doing in the woods by yourself?’ Bellamy asked with his arms crossed.

‘Hunting.’ I quickly answered. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, catching me in a lie. ‘You’re hunting by yourself?’ 

I shook my head, ‘No, I’m with Jasper and Finn. They’re on their way back to camp now.’

‘Why are you lying?’ 

‘I’m not lying.’ 

He sighed, ‘I know you’re lying because I was hunting with them. What’s going on?’

‘Thought it was nice to take a walk.’

‘A walk? You know it’s dangerous out here.’

There was no way that I was going to tell Bellamy the truth. My first plan of sneaking away from camp failed so I had to get him to leave me alone one way or another. 

‘Because I can okay Bellamy? Just leave me alone.’ I raised my voice. 

He placed his hand on my shoulder. ‘What’s wrong?’

I swept his hand away, ‘Nothing, just leave me alone Bell.’ 

‘Is it my fault?’ he asked curiously. 

‘Not everything is about you!’ I shouted. 

‘Just talk to me please. We can work this out.’ 

‘There’s nothing to talk about.’ I snapped. I saw agony in Bellamy’s face. I knew what I was doing to him hurt him and it hurt me to treat him this way. This was the only way he would leave me alone, it’s just for the best. 

Bellamy put his hand on his forehead, showing confusion, ‘For whatever I did, I’m sorry okay? Can we please try to fix this?’

Ignoring his question, I turned around and walked away from him. ‘Why are you doing this, Y/N?’ 

‘Why are you acting like you care?’ I blurted as I heard Bellamy following me.

‘I’m your boyfriend, of course I care.’

‘Stop lying to yourself and to me.’ I kept walking as tears started running down my face. 

Bellamy grabbed my hand, forcing me to turn around. ‘Don’t think for a second I don’t love you okay? I love you so much, Y/N. More than you know.’

‘You don’t.’ 

‘I do.’ 

‘Would you still love me if I was pregnant? Because I am.’ I held my breath as I watched Bellamy’s face react. But his facial expression didn’t change at all.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

I turned back around, walking away from him. ‘It doesn’t matter.’ 

‘Of course it does. It’s our child.’ 

‘You never cared about me, Bellamy. Now you have a perfect excuse to leave me.’ 

Bellamy caught as he stood right in front of me. ‘Why would you ever think that?’

‘Because you’re ashamed of me, Bell!’ I cried. ‘You keep me a secret because you’re embarrassed to be with me.’ 

I’m not ashamed of you, I’ll never be. I’m sorry I made you feel this way.’ he took one step closer. ‘I kept you a secret because I’m a target after the Lincoln incident. I didn’t want them to hurt you because you’re with me.’ 

I wiped my tears as I kept my head down. He pulled me into a hug as I buried my face into his chest, letting all my tears out. ‘I’m so sorry, Y/N. You’re not going anywhere. We’re going to raise our baby together. And I’ll protect you from the grounders, I promise.’ 

I slowly nodded, as I wrapped my arms around him.


End file.
